gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomb Strike 5
Super Bomb Strike 5 is the last Super Bomb Strike game released for the Super NES, as well as one of the last games for said console. It was released in 1998 by Gamesoft. It was rereleasd on the PlayStation under the title Bomb Strike Clash. The PlayStation version was released in two variations: a standard disc and a gold disc, which was given as a prize after taking part in a sweepstake by Kids WB. The gold disc included extra maps in battle mode. Story After Earth falls under attack by a mysterious force, reports reveal that the dangerous foe behind the chaos is known as "Domimon." Domimon was created from an incident in which Dr. Mitonic (from the very first game) discovered a foreign substance from a meteor he was researching, part of the substance slipped into the doctor's psyche, and after merging with his darkest emotions it spawned into the monster he is today. Domimon puts humankind's very existence to the test by releasing the Brute Strikers from their cells, who have agreed to help him conquer the universe in exchange for their freedom. All human hopes and dreams are at risk! The Striker Team was called into action once again to take care of this threat. But fearing that not even Earth's mechanical heroes will be enough to defeat Domimon, Dr. Mitonic's consciousness calls forth heroes from different planets in order to stop him. The battle for freedom begins! Heroes of the Universe Earth *Tommy White/Shining Eagle *Barry Black/Shadow Dragonfly *Patrick Gelb/Gold Clown *Antonio Azzuro/Cobalt Launcher X *Yusuke/Ascent Kabuki *Ella Bright/Rainbow Unicorn – A rival of Tommy's who teamed up with him once to handle a galactic threat. *Gerson Argoyle/Dark Devil – A vicious Blitzbomber pilot who worked against Tommy and Ella, but put his differences aside for the fight against Domimon. Turla *Rocko West/Carrier Red – The leader of the Carrier Fighters, one of the many successors of the Mega Fighters on Turla. He pilots the Crimblaze Warrior. *Miu Akari/Carrier Blue – One of the Carrier Fighters on Turla. She pilots the Mizue Connector. *Zack Hanson/Carrier Yellow – One of the Carrier Fighters on Turla. He is the pilot of the Granyell Ogre. Diablus *Kerrigan – A demoness from the planet Diablus, an apocalyptic planet where demons reside and fight for survival. While most are known to be threatening and evil, she is actually one of the few who are the heroes of the planet. Kerrigan's appearance was likely inspired by Sirene from Devilman. Ark-1 *Battleman – The superhero alter-ego of Camiel Hanson. When wearing the Battle Belt, he transforms into Battleman and saves Ark-1 from the hordes of villains. His appearance and mannerisms were based on the Japanese superhero Kamen Rider. Getta *Dash Beetle – A robotic beetle built on the planet Getta. He was originally built for sanitation purposes, but due to the rise of rogue robots, he was remade into a robot made for combat and protection. Dash Beetle is based on Capcom's Mega Man and Metabee from Medabots. Neo-Storm *Jin Arson – One of the soldiers of the Neo-Storm Army. Raised in the cyberpunk Neo-Storm, he decided to take it upon himself to save the planet by defeating Vector Marlton. He resembles Briareos Hecatonchires from Appleseed. Black Earth *Kai – A martial artist who, at his young age, won the Planet Ring Championship as a means to avenge his deceased master. He appears to be a parody of Street Fighter's Ryu. Gameplay Super Bomb Strike 5 ''(and its PlayStation rerelease to an extent) is a non-linear game. The player must defeat all enemies on the stage to clear it and, after doing so, several exits will appear. The player can enter any exit they choose. Each exit will take them to a different stage and along a different route to clearing the game. If the exit that appears is golden, it leads to a new stage. If it is blue, it leads to a stage previously completed. The player can use these color coded exits to work on reaching 100% completion for their file. Domimon World Domimon World is where the entirety of Normal Mode takes place. It is divided up into 5 areas, or "Zones"; each of the first 4 zones is themed after one of the previous ''Super Bomb Strike games, and each level in that zone uses that game's enemies, gimmicks, and scenery. The 5th and final zone contains all new worlds. A boss battle with one of the Brute Strikers awaits the player at the end of each zone. Areas *Zone 1 (Super Bomb Strike) *Zone 2 (Super Bomb Strike 2) *Zone 3 (Super Bomb Strike 3) *Zone 4 (Super Bomb Strike 4) *Zone 5 (new) Category:Multisoft Category:Bomb Strike Category:Run & Gun Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:PlayStation Games